


Young

by bredan24



Series: Young [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bredan24/pseuds/bredan24
Summary: This is the first chapter of “Young”. It’s about Remus meeting a few of his friends and others on the Hogwarts Express.
Series: Young [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782337
Kudos: 2





	Young

First sight

“Goodbye mother! Goodbye father!” yelled Remus Lupin as the train started to leave the station. 

“Goodbye my baby!” Remus suspected it was his mother’s voice he heard as the train started picking up speed. His head was sticking out the window, waving until his parents were out of sight. He sighed, pulled his head back inside, and shut the window gently.

He was alone in his train compartment and was hoping it would stay that way. He’d never been so nervous and excited in his whole life. Excited because he was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Remus was a wizard. His mother was a muggle born. A normal human. Only some muggles possess the gift of being able to do magic. His father was a pureblood wizard. Someone who was born a wizard and had witch and wizard parents. Remus was in fact a half-blood. A mixture of muggle and magic blood.

If you told him he was going to Hogwarts two weeks ago, he'd have never believed you.

Remus Lupin was a monster. Or that’s what he called himself. An unfortunate event occurred when he was young. Bitten by a werewolf at the age of four. Now, this was not an accident.

Remus’s father, Lyall Lupin, insulted all werewolves. That is undoubtedly the biggest regret in his whole entire life. His actions caused a horrible event. His son, Remus, was attacked by Fenir Greyback. Now Greyback didn’t mean to turn Remus into a werewolf, he meant to kill him. Luckily, Remus was saved by his father but now becomes a werewolf every full moon. 

This is exactly the reason Remus was surprised he was able to go to Hogwarts. If it hadn’t been for Professor Albus Dumbledore, he didn’t know what he’d be doing now. Probably counting down the days until he turned into a monster again. 5 days until then, in fact. 

That’s what he was nervous for. Turning into a werewolf on school grounds, and scared of hurting someone. Professor Dumbledore simply waved all of Remus’ and his family’s worries away. He said he’d have a place for Remus to go and be safely away from everyone on the night of the full moon.

Remus decided not to dwell on this any longer and pulled out a book. Luckily Remus had the compartment to himself to read in peace. This was until a red headed young girl pulling along a sullen young boy with her, came in. 

“Do you mind if we sit in here with you?” the girl polity asked, tugging on a strand of her red hair. Remus looked up at them and saw her green eyes staring at him. 

“Well, if you want,” Remus replied quietly. He watched as the girl tugged the other boy's hand and sat down on the seat across from Remus. He went back to his reading, but couldn’t seem to read. The girl was staring at him and it was making him uncomfortable. 

“Are you muggle born too?” she asked before she could stop herself. She stared eagerly at the book Remus was holding.

“I’m not, no. Half-blood actually,” said Remus, and he closed his book and set it aside. He could tell that this was leading into a conversation and he didn’t want to be rude. 

“I’m Lily Evans,” she said, reaching out her hand. Remus shook it firmly. Lily had beautiful red hair and emerald eyes. She had pale skin, but did not have that many freckles. He could tell she was a muggle born. Not because she mentioned it, but because she recognized the book he was reading. 

Little to none wizards or witches read muggle written books. Remus was lucky his mum was addicted to reading them and bought so many. He is especially glad that she promised to send more as soon as she got some and the money for them. Remus has already read all the books at home, but chose some of his favorites to bring with him. 

“I’m Remus Lupin,” he said, smiling at her. 

“Nice to meet you Remus,” she said, smiling back at him. “This is Severus Snape,” she said, and Severus just nodded. Remus nodded back, thankful he didn’t have to shake the boy’s hand. He didn’t look at all happy to be there.

“What house do you think you’re going to be in?” she asked eagerly, trying to see if she might be in the same house as someone. 

“Well, I’m not sure,” Remus said thoughtfully. “Maybe Gryffindor,” he said, thinking about the pros and cons of each house. 

Gryffindor, a house for the brave, as his dad called it. Remus didn’t think he was that brave, but he definitely had a one up on everyone else who wasn’t affected by the cycle of the moon. He of course did more research than just listening to his dad. You’ve also got to be determined and courageous. And Remus was determined to keep his secret a secret so that had to count for something. 

There weren’t many cons to this house. The only thing was they got very competitive and sometimes ended up hurting themselves. He didn’t think he was that competitive, but yet again, he could be. 

Then there was Hufflepuff. “Don’t you dare get in that house Remus Lupin!” He recalled his dad saying. He smiled as he thought, and thought of the other qualities Hufflepuff required. Loyalty and patience. Although he had those traits, he hoped he wouldn’t end up in Hufflepuff.

Hufflepuff has many cons, well sort of. It’s the most underrated house, but that’s not really Hufflepuff’s fault. It is said that they hold grudges if you cross their friends, but Remus would hold grudges if he had friends. It was hard to make friends when your parents practically hid you from the world because you’re a werewolf.

Ravenclaw was next. The house of the intelligent, his dad called it. Yes, Remus was indeed intelligent, and he had the needed wit to make it into that house. He had a feeling he wouldn’t get into the house though, a feeling deep down. It wouldn’t be a bad house though.

Cons were that they studied all the time, or waited till the last minute. He had never had to study for anything, but he wanted perfect grades, so he could see studying in his future.

Lastly Slytherin. Although his dad had a few choice words about that house, Remus already had an idea of it. “Remus Lupin, Hufflepuff is better than this house! You’ve practically only got two options,” his dad yelled at him. He didn’t want to disappoint his dad, that would be horrible. After what his parents have done for him, he wanted to make them proud.

Slytherin was that house of the cunning. The con was close to everyone who went through Slytherin was bound to become bad. There was also the idea of the pure-blood families all ending up in there. Unless they were blood traitors of course.

Blood traitors were ones who didn’t follow traditions. Or what pure-bloods thought were traditions. Blood traitors didn’t care if you were muggle born or not, they would be your friend, or that’s Remus’ understanding of it.

“Gryffindor would be an excellent house to be sorted into,” Lily said nodding while Serverus scoffed. Lily frowned at him, “What's so bad about Gryffindor Sev?” Severus just shook his head which increased Lily’s frown.

“Gryffindor is a joke, I’m going to be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw and I hope to see you there Lil,” he said standing up. “I’ll be back, I have to go and take care of some business.” He walked out of the compartment without a backwards glance.

“Where did you pick him up?” Remus asked as kindly as he could. This Severus person wasn’t an ideal person that he would be friends with. He seemed cold and distant, which could be okay, it just wasn’t Remus’ style.

“He told me what I was, two years ago. He’s my best friend. Sorry he was a little rude, he’s shy around new people,” Lily said, smiling slightly.

“Have you met anyone else on the train?” Remus asked.

“Yes, and I assume they will be coming in here shortly. Well I didn’t exactly meet them you see, I heard them making their way through the compartments. I didn’t overhear their names, but I can assure you I won't become friends with them. They are much too crazy for me. Very unlike you. In the short time I’ve known you, I already know we are gonna be great friends!” Lily nodded her head. 

This was a lot to take in. This kind girl Remus just met, already declared their friendship. In a way, Remus was thankful. He just hoped they would be in the same house. 

Lily and Remus chatted for a while about what they were excited for. That’s when he heard them. He could tell there were two boys causing a ruckus outside in the hallway. “Oh no, here they come,” Lily said, putting her head in her hands.

Two boys came into their compartment laughing and talking louder than necessary. Remus looked up and saw the first one.

This boy had very untidy black hair that stuck up all over. He had hazel brown eyes that looked at Lily and him curiously. He also had glasses, which were round. Remus found this peculiar, he’d never seen round glasses before.

That’s when the other boy looked at him. His black hair fell just above his eyes and Remus thought this was a nice look, if only he could pull it off. 

Remus had golden brown curly hair, but it was tamer than the first boy’s. To go with brown hair, he had brown eyes. And something he didn’t appreciate was his scars. 

He was very self-conscious about his scars. His most noticeable one had to be the one that stretched from the middle of his forehead, between his eyes, over his nose, to his right mid cheek. Now that wasn’t the only scar he had. He had at least ten other scars, and he was thankful Lily didn’t mention them or ask how he got them.

He had a story he would use, but he got them in the nights of his full moon. He normally sits alone, away from everyone, scratching and biting himself. It’s was pure torture. It was horrible to have to look in the mirror and have a reminder that you’re a monster. 

Then the boy looked at him, snapping Remus out of his daze. His eyes were silver and filled with multiple emotions. Sadness, happiness, excitement, and nervousness. He could phantom the reason how one boy’s eyes could hold that much emotion.

“I’m James,” the boy with the messy hair said, sitting down next to Lily. “And you are?” His question was clearly directed towards Lily, but it was Remus that answered.

“I’m Remus. Remus Lupin. And that’s Lily Evans.” James’ face lit up.

“Lily. What a beautiful name,” Lily just groaned and looked very uncomfortable.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” said the other boy, sitting next to Remus. “He says that to all the girls.” This made Lily laugh a little and take her head out of her hands. 

“This one is different!” And you could tell he was telling the truth. The way he looked at her like she was the only person in the room. It was like love at first sight, except Lily got up and headed to the door. 

“I’m going to find Severus. I hope to see you around Remus,” she said smiling as she went out the door. James just watched her go and then sprawled out on the seat. 

“Isn’t she beautiful?” James said dreamily.

“Fancy her already do you?” The boy next to Remus laughed. Remus just looked down and tried not to pay attention to the boy sitting roughly 5 inches away from him. 

“Remus, right? I’m Sirius Black,” he said reaching out his hand. Remus shook it firmly and couldn’t help but notice there was a scar on the palm of his hand. Not only there was a scar, his hand was a dark shade of purple and blue. The bruise was a linish shape, and could’ve been made by a stick of some sort. Sirius seemed to realize what Remus was staring at and ripped his hand away. 

“Oh, um, nice to meet you Sirius,” he said, smiling slightly.

“Yes, nice to meet you too, Remus,” Sirius said, smiling shyly back. 

“Yes, Remus, very good to meet you. So are you and Lily dating?” James asked, staring at Remus. He could tell the boy next to him was trying not to laugh.

“No—” Remus started. 

“Sibling?” 

“No, I just met Lily a little bit ago. She dragged a boy along with her but I don’t think—” Remus got cut off again by James.

“Another boy? Sirius let’s find that boy and hopefully run into Lily,” James said, pulling Sirius up by his good hand and pulling him out the door. Although, not before Remus saw Sirius give him an apologetic smile. 

Remus sat there, staring out the door. Those boys seemed like a lot of trouble, but he couldn’t seem to stop thinking about Sirius and his smile as he left the room. He shook his head and opened his book in the now empty compartment.


End file.
